This invention relates to marker pieces for a game board and more particularly, to marker pieces for the game of Bingo and the like containing magnetically permeable material enabling the user to pick up the pieces with a magnet.
Many game boards require the game pieces be placed upon the board in selected positions to mark the position and yet not obscure the player's view of the board. For this purpose, the pieces are often made of transparent material. In games like Bingo, at some time in the game, all pieces are removed from the board and usually deposited in a container ready to be used again. Heretofore, no provision has been made for picking the marker pieces from the board and putting them into the container except by hand. In a typical Bingo game, the pieces are relatively small discs a little over half inch in diameter and less than one-sixteenth of an inch thick and they are numerous. Hence, it is sometimes irritating and time consuming for the player to manually pick them from the board and deposit them in the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide transparent marker pieces for a board game such as Bingo and the like which can be picked up by a relatively small magnet manipulated by the player and then wiped from the magnet for deposit in a container.